1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to batiking. More specifically, this invention provides for an apparatus for batiking and method for same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,952,612 and 1,982,820 by Sherwood and Lowenstein, respectively, relate to egg dyeing wherein a variegated coloration is applied to the shell of the egg. U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,745 by Growe et al discloses dyeing egg shells wherein the shell was coated by immersing the egg in a coating material that is of dry granular form. U.S. Pat. No. 2,074,376 by Reid relates to egg coloring. U.S. Pat. No. 1,087,101 by Berry discloses a support means to support a receptacle over the chimney of an oil lamp so that the receptacle and contents thereof may be heated. U.S. Pat. Nos. 460,860 and 946,690 by Gardner and Szakall, respectively, are also directed to liquid burners having a support for a vessel that is to be heated. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the particular batik means and method of this invention.